


Plot Bunnies

by yjs_exoluv12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjs_exoluv12/pseuds/yjs_exoluv12
Summary: Random ideas up for grabs. There’s no claims so anyone can use these ideas at any time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Plot Bunnies

I’m not really sure how to proceed with these ideas, so I’m just gonna throw them here for anyone who's interested in adopting it. My only request is that you put a one-time disclaimer (could be in summary, could be in an author’s note) saying you adopted it from me.

If you would like to change some of the plot or the pairing, that’s perfectly fine. Do comment if you choose to write one of these ideas! I’d like to read it :)

~~~~~

**Idea A: “Untitled Otome Idea” (Sirius/Severus)**

_Severus has been teleported into a cheesy romance novel. To make matters worse, he has apparently replaced the main villainess who is fated to meet a tragic end! And as if all of that wasn’t terrible enough, he’s also trapped with Sirius Black, who has replaced one of the love interests. Will these rivals be able to escape fate, or will they be confined to the script?_

Additional ideas:

  * They’ve been teleported into a new world after an encounter in a library where a magical romance novel falls on top of them. They were unaware of each other’s existence for a while.
  * The cast consists of their friends, but only Severus and Sirius are from another world.
  * The novel story begins with the commoner heroine, Lily Evans, who transfers to Hogwarts to control her holy powers. Only nobles can have powers, but Lily is an exception.
  * The love interests are James, Sirius, Remus, and Regulus—all of which are nobles. They each have an element they specialize in.
  * There’s a secret love interest (or rival) who is out to kill Severus for some reason.
  * Severus and Sirius are engaged, and both of them are desperately trying to break it off without triggering a bad ending.



**Idea B: “Untitled Mystery Idea” (James/Severus, Harry/Draco)**

_In 1980, three men were found dead at Godric’s Hollow. The victims were James Potter, named Severus Snape, and Voldemort. The Auror report says Voldemort and Snape had broken into Potter’s house, resulting in a duel between the two men. An autopsy showed that James was struck by a Killing Curse in the duel, while Snape had died from the collapsing infrastructure. Voldemort had attempted to murder Harry before Lily interfered. His corpse was nowhere to be found, but his broken wand and his cloak implied that he died. She has refused to tell anyone about the incident, even Harry. Later on, Harry Potter goes through his attic and finds a locket with his father’s photo inside. He keeps it before going to Hogwarts. There, he is sorted into Gryffindor and is haunted by the voice of James. He begins to mimic some habits of his late father and occasionally acts as if he was James. Draco somehow acquires a similar locket with a picture of Severus and is suffering the same predicament as Harry, but with Severus’s spirit. The two bond over their suffering and try to unravel the mysterious circumstances surrounding their deaths._

Additional ideas:

  * The spirit is stronger in their dreams and when they’re emotional. For example, if Harry were to become extremely pissed, James would fully possess him in that moment.
  * Alternatively, if they’re harmed, they black out and the spirit takes over their body for awhile until they heal up.
  * Their magic is unstable because of the spirits, which causes them to feel self conscious about it. 
  * Their first interaction in the book never occurred. They meet at Hogwarts when they notice their matching lockets.
  * Maybe there’s a chapter where they switch lockets to see what happens.



**Idea C: “Antiseptic” (Harry/Draco)**

_With his platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and silver eyes, Harry likened Draco to a bleached doll—clean and permanently ruined._

Additional ideas:

  * Abusive/toxic relationship where Harry has an unhealthy obsession with keeping Draco “pure” (up for interpretation), which causes him to isolate and dehumanize the Slytherin.
  * Alternatively, for a more wholesome route, Harry tries to help Draco deal with his low self esteem
  * It ends with Draco becoming more confident with himself. If he’s in a toxic relationship with Harry, he ends it and focuses on rebuilding his life. If he has a healthy friendship, he builds up the courage to ask him out.




End file.
